


Mad World

by Chance13



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Freindship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chance13/pseuds/Chance13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or 'How Tony and Steve Became Friends'. How they managed to stop arguing long enough to realise they actually have stuff in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> An example of some random junk that comes out of my head . A short and sweet one-shot about how Tony and Steve became friends. If you squint and tilt your head to the side slightly it might look like a romance.

Two months after defeating Loki and Tony and Steve still fail to get on, every conversation they're both dragged into ending in an argument of sorts, more often than not stemming from Tony making some sort of culture reference he knows Steve won't understand.

Eventually the team have had enough of the two's constant bickering and occasional explosive argument and Bruce is voted to go talk to Pepper about it. Because Pepper can solve anything to do with Tony.

After having a good talking to – "He's been pulled out of his own time and everyone he knew and cared about is dead. What's your excuse?" – Tony spends the day locked up in his office, as normal. Less than normal was that instead of tinkering with experiments he spent the time trying to think of a way to bridge the humongous gap between the two of them, trying to find any common ground.

The next day Steve finds himself being- well, not kidnapped. Kidnapping is such a harsh word. It was more like a surprise adoption. Either way he ends up in one of Tony's many sports cars being driven down to Brooklyn. For once they had managed to spend a whopping ten minutes in each other's company without arguing. They weren't actually speaking either, but nothing's perfect. Eventually Steve broke the awkwardness to ask where they were going.

"Basically Capsi- Steve the team have had enough of us being at each other's throats 24/7 and so we are having some forced boding time."

Tony pulled up in a rather obvious no-parking zone and jumped out the car.

"Pepper pointed out how you've literally been dragged out of your own time, and I know how you like art 'n' stuff so…" Tony scuffed the ground a bit, probably the first time Steve had seen him even remotely close to nervous. Tony jerked his head towards the Brooklyn Museum of Art, "It's not flat out modern art, but it's not classics either. A happy medium. I've been to enough charity art shows to have picked up some bits and pieces. Maybe we can ease you into the 21st century. What d'you say?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Every time someone does I get a warm fuzzy feeling, and then I can reply and spread the fuzziness. God, you really wouldn't think I'm in Slytherin, would you?


End file.
